bbofandomcom-20200214-history
The Avengers
" " is the first episode of the first season of Bryce Bowman: Devil's Bounty. Plot A crowd has gathered in the square, as is the usual for New York. The citizens are bustling around. Trying to make lunch times with family members, or return to work, or make it to the shops for a sale. Everyone is minding their own business. Then, abruptly, a black cloud forms in the center of the square. The cloud looms over the city, green flashes of light bursting from within it. The cloud begins sparking with green electricity rippling all over its black mist. The cloud's electricity brings with it thundering booms, rattling the bodies of the New Yorkers below. A huge gathering of the electricity brings a bolt of green lightning down, striking the ground and sending small tendrils out from it. The lightning forms itself into a man-shaped, green energy being. The being is kneeling on the ground, when the lightning ceases, and the cloud disperses. The being's electrical properties slowly fade, all the electricity being pulled into a black wrist-watch on the left wrist of a man who now has taken the being's place. The man looks up, confused by his current surroundings. He stands up quickly, and takes a few looks around. The man looks at all the people, staring at him like he has just crashed a wedding- uninvited. The man, all six-foot-three of him- fully grown in muscle to match is towering height- wears a black jacket- with a green stripe that extends down the front of the jacket, and a black shirt underneath. He wears blue jeans and black and blue shoes. The man looks down at his hands, then flips his wrist over, eyeballing the watch on his wrist. (The Man): The Omnitrix? Suddenly, a web-like string of what feels like steel cable hurls through the air and strikes the man's right arm, knocking him off his feet and pinning him to the ground. The man struggles, but is unable to break free of the sticky substance. (Young, Male Voice): You think you can threaten my city? (A man in a red and blue, skin-tight suit- detailed with spider-web designs and a spider symbol on the chest- leaps down from the sky, as it seems.) Not a chance. The Spider-suited man stands up, as the crowd applauds. (Crowd): Spider-Man! Spider-Man! Spider-Man! (Spider-Man): Please, I don't deserve- Well, maybe I do! Spider-Man turns around to face his adoring fans, and bows- rather sarcastically. While he does this, he doesn't notice the man lifting the Omnitrix to his face, and turning the dial with his mouth, which activates it on Diamondhead's hologram. (The Man): Hey, kid! (Spider-Man turns around.) You picked the wrong day to fuck with me. The man slams his wrist into the pavement, becoming engulfed in green light. Diamondhead takes the man's place when the light fades. The shift in the size of the man's arm to Diamondhead's rips the webbing off of the street, freeing him. Diamondhead lunges forward, going to punch Spider-Man. Spider-Man leaps up and climbs up Diamondhead's arm, like a spider, and then flips over his head. Spider-Man spins in the air, firing two webs from his wrists. The webs attach themselves to Diamondhead's forearms. Diamondhead thrusts his arms forward, bringing Spider-Man crashing into his rock-hard back. Diamondhead spins on his heels, punching Spider-Man in the chest, which sends him flying backward. Spider-Man is able to catch himself by landing on his feet and one hand, the other out at an angle for balance. Spider-Man slides to a halt, then prepares for Diamondhead, who's charging him. Diamondhead swings his arm, firing crystal shards that stick into the ground through Spider-Man's costume, pinning him to the road. (Spider-Man): Ha! You missed! (Diamondhead): I don't miss. If I wanted you dead, you wouldn't have even been able to fight back. Diamondhead is suddenly distracted by small, pellet-like bullets being fired at him. He turns to see a red-headed woman in a black, skin-tight suit shooting at him from a device on her wrist. He takes a few steps toward her, before flinching at an arrow hitting his arm. The arrow explodes after being deflected from his diamond hull, throwing him to the side. He is then shot in the back with two energy blasts, while being hit in the back by a metallic shield that bounces right off, both of which force him forward. A huge bolt of lightning strikes him down from a cloud that seems to have come from nowhere. Diamondhead looks up at his attackers from the ground, Spider-Man is surrounded by the red-headed woman, a man in red and gold armor, a man with long blonde hair- who seems to have forgotten that they live in the twenty-first century- a man with short, brown hair- wielding a bow and arrows- and a man in what could can only be described as a “star-spangled”, super-suit. (Diamondhead): Who are you? End Scene ”The Avengers” Characters *Bryce Bowman *Tony Stark **Iron Man *Bruce Banner *Thor *Natasha Romanoff **Black Widow *Clint Barton **Hawkeye *Steve Rogers **Captain America *Peter Parker **Spider-Man Villains *The Rhino Minor *Civilians of New York Alien Forms *Diamondhead (first reappearance) *Jetray (first reappearance) *Rath (first appearance) Unlocked Forms *Stampede Major Events *The Series officially begins. *The first Season begins. *Bryce loses his memory, and thus begins going by "Bowman" again. *Bryce meets the Avengers *Rath makes his debut appearance *The following characters make their first appearances: **Tony Stark **Bruce Banner **Thor **Natasha Romanoff **Clint Barton **Steve Rogers **Peter Parker **The Rhino Trivia *It is clear that Tony doesn't trust Bowman. *For an unknown reason, Bryce calls the Infinity the "Omnitrix".